Thankful
by FigFan
Summary: A little Thanksgiving fun.


Title: Thankful  
Author: FigFan  
Summary: "And families spend holidays together."   
Spoilers: Yeah. All episodes apply.  
Notes: One, this is all in dialouge. Two, I wrote this because i was highly unimpressed with the ending of The Indians in the Lobby. What happened to the cheesy inspirational West Wing of the past? But yeah. Enjoy. :)  
  
Feedback is as good as leftover Pumpkin pie. Send it: FigFan2002@yahoo.com  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
"Do we have to do this?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's a tradition. Something that is repeated by a family year after year, in order to-"  
  
"Yes, Dad, I do know what a tradition is."  
  
"Good. Then let's go. There's plenty to be thankful for, so let's get to it."  
  
"Boy am I glad I have no blood relation to them."  
  
"Don't think I didn't hear that Josh. You get to share too."  
  
"What? Mr. President-"  
  
"You are at this table, this table belongs to my family, therefore you are a part of my family. That goes for everyone else too."   
  
"Shoot me now."  
  
"Surely you wouldn't want me to do that, CJ. You would miss my husband's great stuffing."  
  
"If it cooked."  
  
"Okay. If no one else wants to go first, I will."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"I'm thankful for my country, for my job-"  
  
"Is this before or after the 4 million new poor people?"  
  
"You better watch yourself, Zeigler, or he's gonna kick you out."  
  
"Kicked out of the White House Thanksgiving from hell, whatever would I do with my life?"  
  
"-I'm thankful for my JOB.."  
  
"Right sir, we're listening."  
  
"My family, and all of you. There's a reason you're all here right now, and that's because you really are part of my family. And families spend holidays together."  
  
"Well actually, we're here because the polling data told us to be."  
  
"Yeah, but how would the American Public know if you were eating here, or in the mess?"  
  
"Point taken, sir."  
  
"Good. CJ, you go next."  
  
"Why me, sir?"  
  
"You mocked the stuffing."  
  
"I don't believe this. Okay. Im thankful the Indians left the lobby."  
  
"Someone's not playing the game right."  
  
"You got anything better there, Spanky?"  
  
"No. But I will."  
  
"Okay then."  
  
"I'm thankful that my mom moved from Conneticut to Florida.. Oh wait. Im not-OW!! What was that for?"  
  
"You have more to be thankful for than that, Joshua."  
  
"Alright. I'm thankful for you, for making 3 different plane reserva-"  
  
"Four."  
  
"Okay. FOUR different plane reservations."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Seriously though.. I don't know if I ever said this, but thank you all for last year. I don't think I could have gotten through it all without you. There's not many people who would put up with crazy outbursts, listen to someone's fear of music, or drive a lunatic to the hospital on Christmas Eve. So, uh, I'm thankful for everyone at the table. Except for maybe Sam."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't know. It seemed like the thing to say."  
  
"I'm thankful that my dad didn't kill us all with his stuffing.."  
  
"Zoey!"  
  
"What?"   
  
"Your father worked hard on that stuffing, and he's proud of it. Why, I don't know.. but.."  
  
"Well actually ma'am, he called the Butterball Hotline. There was no hard working involved."  
  
"You're getting pretty cocky in your old age there, Charlie."  
  
"I learn from the best, sir."  
  
"Attaboy."  
  
"Mr. President, all due respect, I have your country to run. Can we possibly get on with the food?"  
  
"Now, now Leo. You've eaten with us before on Thanksgiving. No one eats until everyone has spoken."  
  
"Well. Then I'm thankful that there aren't more people at the table. Next."  
  
"I'm thankful for Republicans."  
  
"Toby..."  
  
"No, really. I am. My life would be very boring without them."  
  
"And who wants a boring life?"  
  
"Exactly, my friend, exactly."  
  
"Well, I'm thankful for Zoey."  
  
"Aw, what a sweet guy."  
  
"Yeah, I can pick 'em."  
  
"The hell, Josh?"  
  
"I hired him. You know, picking him, the cream of the crop, based on his charm and personality?"  
  
"And this involves me and Zoey how?"  
  
"Nevermind. It made sense in my head."  
  
"It always does, doesn't it?"  
  
"Gee CJ, was that Right Said Fred you had on in your office a few days ago?"  
  
"Don't go changing the subject on me."  
  
"I really am thankful for you CJ, I don't know what I would do without you."  
  
"Damn straight."  
  
"Hey. My table. Less snark, more thanks."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Well, I'm thankful we could all be together."  
  
"Mom..."  
  
"Yes, Elizabeth?"  
  
"You say that every year."  
  
"But this year it applies more. We should take stock in what we have..."  
  
".. second chances.."  
  
"... bosses who forgive..."  
  
"... a winnable campaign..."  
  
"... The Butterball Hotline..."  
  
"... a chance to have 4 million fewer poor people..."  
  
"...food on the table..."  
  
"...food on the table that poses no threat to our health..."  
  
"... America..."  
  
"...each other."  
  
"Amen to that."  
  
"Yeah."   
  
"We can eat now."  
  
"Oh, I'm so glad we got your approval on that, sir."  
  
"I can still kick you out, Toby."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Happy Thanksgiving, everyone."  
  
FINIS.  



End file.
